


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Gratuitous Smut, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Lee Taeyong, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**10:30 AM**

You know are in stories how the bad guys always seem to be wearing all black and scary looking masks,while the good guys always where white and overall nice and fancy clothing.

Well it's not like that for Lee Taeyong,not that he's aware of it.

"Quick he's getting away,after him!"

He's about to find out though.


End file.
